


Barely Breathing

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from "Love Fool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Breathing

Two weeks later Connor was hyperventilating outside Oliver’s door. He didn’t think before he went. He ran and found himself knocking on Oliver’s door thinking that Oliver’s presence could help him. After burning the body with the others, Connor needed to get out of there because he felt like he was losing his mind.

He’s already lost the important things to him and this would just be added to the long list. 

”Connor? Are you okay? CONNOR?” Connor heard Oliver yelling at him, wondering what could have possibly brought Connor back to him.

His friend told him about Connor coming by two weeks ago with flowers. He was contemplating whether or not to go after him and chose to at the last moment, but it was too late as the elevator doors closed in front of him. He gave up after that. Good riddance. But was it really? 

Oliver felt a pull whenever he was in Connor’s presence. The guy was cocky as hell, but there was just something about him that made Oliver want to be with him, in any capacity. But when he heard of Oliver sleeping with someone else, he realized he wanted Connor all for himself. He couldn’t deal with the relationship, if that’s what you could even call it, if Connor was going to get off on other guys. That’s not how he wanted to go about it at all.

Oliver’s thoughts were interrupted as Connor started gasping for breath. HE WAS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK.

"Connor?? It’s okay. Just breathe." Oliver had no idea how to deal with this kind of thing but Connor was going to pass out at this rate if he didn’t calm down.

He grabbed Connor’s hand and pressed it against his chest before instructing Connor to match his breathing with his.

"You’re okay Connor. Just try and match my breathing. That’s it. Just breathe." As he felt Connor stop shaking, he looked at Connor’s face which was no longer looking down at the ground but at him.

Oh.

Before any of them could make any movements, Oliver got up and grabbed Connor with him, waiting for Connor to stop wavering on his feet. Against his better judgement he grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him into his apartment.

"Come on, we need to talk and I have hot chocolate." He looked at Connor’s hopeful face and watched as he nodded, before closing the door to the apartment.

Things could work themselves out from there.


End file.
